


My Heart Knows Me Better Than I Know Myself (So I'm Going to Let It Do All the Talking)

by orphan_account



Series: The World Was Okay Again [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series- James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gladers make bets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Chuck start a bet on Thomas' emotional feelings... without actually knowing that they did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Knows Me Better Than I Know Myself (So I'm Going to Let It Do All the Talking)

Minho swung the ax over his shoulder and connected it quickly to falling apart tree beside him. Chuck looked up from where he was sitting, looking at the Asian boy with mild fascination. Chuck wasn’t a huge fan of being a Slopper, and wanted to just blame it on his age- that’s why he wasn’t really good at anything but he felt like deep down he just wasn’t as good as the other Gladers.

 

“Hey, Chuckie, pal.” Minho called over his shoulder suddenly, startling the curly haired boy greatly. “How long do you think it’ll be before the two of them start shucking?”

 

Chuck blinked before following Minho’s gaze over towards where Thomas was standing with the new girl- the only girl- Teresa, Chuck thought her name was. Even knowing who Minho was referring to, it took him a long moment to catch up to the unexpected conversation.

 

“Huh?” Chuck finally asked, not sure if he was completely caught or not. Because Minho definitely could not be implying that Thomas had any sort of attraction towards Teresa. That was just a huge piece of klunk, really.

 

“Thomas and the chick? Don’t tell me you don’t see it.” Minho laughed, hitting the tree once again.

 

“Oh. No, I don’t really.” Chuck shrugged, trying to fight the smile off his face. “Teresa just isn’t Thomas’ type.”

 

“What? His type isn’t dark, mysterious and smoking hot?” Minho laughed loudly in disbelief.

 

“Nah. His type is calm, collected and blond.”

 

Minho froze, blinking hard before turning around to give Chuck his full attention now. “Are you implying what I think you’re implying? Has he told you?”

 

“Not in so many words but-” Chuck began before Minho cut him off with a laugh and a disgusted look.

 

“Straight until proven otherwise, my friend.”

 

Chuck felt a little twinge of anger rush through him at the words but simply shook his head. “Maybe I’ll just have to prove it to you then.”

 

Minho nodded. “Yeah, okay shank. I’d love to see that.”

 

And just like that, without even realizing it really, the two Gladers had set a plan into the action.

 

xxx

All Newt knew was that something seriously odd was going on around the Glade. People were giving him odd looks, knowing smiles and he had the constant feeling of eyes being on him. It was really starting to get on his nerves.

 

He quickly approached Teresa, who seemed to be deep in an argument with Gally. He momentarily wondered whether he wanted to be anywhere near Gally, but those two were the biggest gossips in the Glade so if anybody knew what was going on, it was them.

 

“Why the bloody hell is everybody looking at him like I’ve suddenly gained another head?” Newt demanded as soon as the two were in ear shot. Teresa seemed to sag, gaining a few years to her child like persona. Gally, on the other hand, perked right up.

 

“Not you too!” Teresa groaned. “Gally, you shank, just tell me what’s going on!”

 

Gally grinned from ear to ear. “Are you telling me that NOBODY has told you about this? That you have no shucking idea what’s going on?”

 

The blank, slightly annoyed expressions were all he got in return, which just seemed to improve his mood.

 

“Well, it would be my honour to let you all in on the dirty little secret around the Homestead.” Gally laughed, raising his hands up in self defense. “But remember not to shoot the messenger.”

 

Newt shot Gally the dirtiest look he could muster, and was quite sure that Teresa was doing the same. “Just bloody get on with it!”

 

“Well..” Gally said, appearing almost slightly nervous. “That our lovely Keeper of the Runners and Baby Boy have taken out a little wager. And by ‘little’, I mean the biggest shucking bet this place has ever seen.”

 

Newt and Teresa both had the question on tips of their tongues before Gally continued on to answer. “They’re betting on which one of you two shanks Thomas is going to get into bed with him.”

 

Newt blinked and glanced towards Teresa, who seemed just as confused as he was. “What?”

 

“Yeah, so maybe just stay away from the Greenie for awhile. Avoid more staring.” Gally shrugged.

 

“Stop calling him Greenie. She’s the Greenbean now.” Newt snapped without thinking, and felt thoroughly as though he’d just stuck his foot in his mouth when Gally raised an eyebrow knowingly.

 

“Might want to avoiding defending him so heart-fully as well, Newt. Give people the wrong idea.” Gally smirked, crossing his arms. “But for the record, I’m Team Newt- and I’m not the only one, either.”

 

Newt had to fight urge to smack Gally around the head. Team Newt? What did that even mean?

 

“What does that even mean?” Teresa beat him to the question.

 

“It means that I- and a bunch of other Gladers- think that Newt here is going to be the one sleeping with Gre- Thomas. Don’t worry, there’s a Team Teresa, too.” Gally nodded. “But judging by how blondie here talks about his ‘Tommy’, it won’t be long before Thomas has got him right where he wants him.”

 

With an unsettling wink that had Newt’s entire face glowing red, Gally walked away.

xxx

Teresa pinned Minho just against the wall of the Homestead and shot him the look of death. Minho swallowed uncomfortably and shifted his weight slightly.

 

“What the hell.” She demanded, her voice way to calm.

 

“Listen, Greenie, unless you’re going to do something worthwhile I wouldn’t pine me up against anything.” Minho spoke suggestively. Teresa smacked him on the side of the head but stepped away none the less, her face pink.

 

“What is your problem? You made a BET on whether Thomas was going to sleep with me or Newt? Seriously?” Teresa asked, her voice raising an octave in her rage.

 

Minho blinked, not entirely sure what the girl was on about. Then it hit him. “Wait, people are actually- oh those shanks!”

 

Teresa shook her head, feeling lost again. Minho sighed and leaned up against the Homestead Wall willingly. “That was just a klunk conversation between Chuckie and I. It didn’t mean anything, I didn’t even know that people knew about it.”

 

“Yeah, appears word spreads fast around here.” Teresa shrugged, calming down significantly at Minho’s clueless words. “Now everybody’s divided themselves into teams.”

 

“Teams?”

 

“Yeah, Team Newt and Team Teresa.”

 

Minho’s eyes light up and he even bounced a little on the spot. “Really? Are they arguing over whether Thomas tops or bottoms, too?”

 

Teresa winced and shook her head quickly. “Okay, ew! I really hope not!”

 

“Right, it would be pointless anyway.” Minho nodded his agreement. “Newt just screams bottom, what with his leg and all.”

 

Teresa raised her eyebrow and shook her head. “You really think that Tom wou- you know what, never mind, I’m not even going there.”

 

“Oh, relax, Greenbean, I’m the Founder of Team Teresa. I just didn’t know it.” Minho puffed out his chest and Teresa couldn’t resist the urge to laugh. Until it hit her.

 

“Wait! Chuck was the one who said Thomas likes Newt?” She gasped, her eyes brightening.

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“He’s Thomas’ roommate and most likely his best friend here. He must have a reason for thinking that Thomas likes Newt!” Teresa bounced slightly up and down, looking way too excited. Minho narrowed his eyes at her.

 

“Yeah, like having klunk for brains.”

 

Teresa smacked him on the side of the head again.

 

“What? If Thomas is into anybody around here, it’s the lone girl.” Minho covered himself for protection and glared at the small girl. She had her hands place tightly on her hips and despite being more than a foot shorter than Minho, she looked rather terrifying.

 

“No. Chuck has a reason, I just don’t know what it is.” Teresa turned around and hurried towards the Blood House, where Chuck was finishing up his days’ work.

 

“Greenbean, are you saying you’re Team Newt?” He called, causing the Gladers in the area to turn and look with interest. Teresa didn’t turn around, simply shooting Minho a rude hand gesture over her shoulder. Minho smiled to himself, thinking that he could get used to his chick.

 

xxx

Thomas ran back between the Doors, mildly wishing that Minho hadn’t hurt his leg so that he could have had another day guarded by the Keeper. He was so distracted by thirst that he didn’t notice that way people were looking at him at first. Then it hit him

 

People were staring, as though completely dumbstruck by the sight of him. He hadn’t been stared at like that since he came back after spending the night in the Maze. People had sort of lost interest in him shortly after that. Apparently today, however, they remembered him again.

 

“Hey, Thomas!” Winston called over to him. “I think Teresa’s in the Blood House, if you know- you were curious.” The group of Gladers around him all laughed quietly, waggling their eyebrows or nodded towards Thomas. The dark haired boy blinked, not sure why he would need to be told where Teresa was. If she wanted him to find her, she’d just call to him in their minds.

 

“Nah, if he’s looking for anybody it’s Newt.” Zart jumped in, sending Winston an uncharacteristically dirty look. “Who’s in the kitchen chatting up a storm with Frypan. Might want to hurry Greenbean.”

 

Thomas was so confused that he didn’t even have time to be annoyed at being called the Greenbean again. He just walked towards Alby, who he could see not far away in the distance. Things had been pretty tense between the two boys since Alby got his memories back, but if anybody would have any idea about what was going on it was their Leader.

 

“What’s happening?” Thomas asked, feeling slightly out of breath while speaking. He loved being a Runner, he did, but didn’t like not having enough to eat or drink all day. Usually when he got back he went straight to the kitchen and got food, but something in his gut told him that going to see Frypan right after being told Newt was there was a bad idea.

 

Alby raised his eyebrows and shook his head slowly. “Seems you’ve got the entire Glader all a buzz once again, Thomas. At least this time it isn’t because you’ve broken some very important rules.”

 

A little ball of anger bubbled up inside him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I haven’t done anything.”

 

“Exactly, you shank. That’s what’s got everybody worked up.”

 

Thomas blinked and opened his mouth to shoot back a reply but was cut off by the most caring, concerned voice he’d ever heard.

 

“Come on, Tommy, eat first.” Newt limped over, holding a plate full of food. “There’s lots of time to hear what’s gone on in the bloody gossip mill after you’ve been fed and re-hydrated.”

 

Thomas shot Newt a huge smile as he accepted the plate, which actually tittered with how much food was on it. “Oh, shuck, Newt! I love you, you know that? Like, I would marry you.”

 

Newt’s face reddened, glowing an adorable pink colour. Thomas found himself examining Newt’s face, getting lost in it.

 

“Wow.” Gally’s voice came from behind them. Both Thomas and Newt stiffened as they turned to face the boy. “You might as they be married, you shanks. Newt already acts like your shuck housewife, Greenie.”  

 

Newt seemed more annoyed at this than he normally would and Thomas felt the need to make him feel less so. He wrapped his arm around Newt and smiled towards the blond boy. “Oh, yeah, we’re already picking out the colours for the wedding. Thinking yellow and blue.”

 

Thomas was completely oblivious to the Gladers that were staring, some looking dizzily excited and others like they might caused Newt some bodily harm. Newt, on the other hand, was painfully aware of their staring and racking his brain for an excuse to get away from Thomas without hurting the boys’ feelings.

 

“Yeah?” Gally asked, smiling almost genuinely. “I think Newt would look better in green and purple, fit his complexion better.”

 

Thomas leaned in close. So close that Newt felt like this body was on fire. He didn’t even know why he was reacting like this, he’d never even considered Thomas before hearing of this bet only a few hours earlier. Now it was all he could think about.

 

“Hmm. You’re right.” Thomas nodded, his smile cocky and his tone joking. “You alright with that Newt?”

 

Newt nodded numbly before pulling away, not even bothering with an excuse. He tried to ignore the fact that Thomas wasn’t bothered by it. Newt, of course, knew that if Thomas was going to like anybody it was going to be Teresa- hell, the two of them could speak telepathically. He knew better than to start getting his hopes up. No matter what Chuck or Minho might think, Newt knew how this was going to play out. Nothing good ever happened to him, nothing good would come out of this bet. All that was going to happen was Newt getting hurt. He couldn’t let this go on.

 

“Teresa’s in the Blood House.” Newt told him, fidgeting with his belt. Thomas blinked and shot him a smile bright enough to light up the whole Glade.

 

“So people keep telling me.” Thomas shrugged and glanced towards the Blood House. He sighed internally, realizing that the other Gladers probably thought they were dating. He didn’t really mind, though. Better they discuss the possible love he might have than whether or not he was the end of the world.

 

“Yeah.” Newt nodded, smiling grimly. He turned away then, walking away without a word. Thomas stared after him, wondering why he had the feeling that the blond boys’ foul mood so somehow related to him.

 

“Smooth.” Gally snorted with a shake of his head. “You really know how to show a boy a good time, Greenbean.”

 

“Don’t call me that. I’m not the Greenbean anymore.” Thomas snapped, crossing his arms and resisted the urge to stomp his foot like a child .

xxx

Teresa saw Thomas coming and fought the urge to run and hide. She didn’t want to be seen talking to him anymore, didn’t want to give any Gladers the wrong idea.

 

Or give any evidence to the wrong idea they already had.

 

“I don’t think he looks mad.” Chuck whispered worriedly, his gaze as just intent on Thomas as Teresa’s was. “Do you think he’d mad? I bet he’s mad.”

 

“Slim it.” Teresa said awkwardly, still not having gotten used to Glader slang. “He probably has no idea. Isn’t it against bet rules to tell him anything? It would effect the outcome.”

 

“Yeah, but so would telling you or Newt.” Chuck pointed out, his tone still holding onto its anxiety. “And you both know.”

 

Teresa sighed deeply, but had no reply to make the young boy feel any better. She just hoped that Thomas really didn’t have any idea what was going on, because she knew he’d just get freaked out and try to run away from both her and Newt. And that would not be good, because Thomas was in love with Newt.

 

With a mixture of what Chuck had told her- which was enough on its own honestly-, the mixtures of loose thoughts she’d get from Thomas’ brain, and the vague, faded memories she had from before the Maze, Teresa was completely convinced.

 

Thomas stood in front of them, his face contorted in confusion. “Do you know what’s up with Newt? He’s being weird.”

 

The momentary smile Teresa got on her face from Thomas mentioning Newt disappear once she noticed the look of panic on Chuck’s face.

 

“He’s being weird? How weird?” Chuck’s voice showed a significant amount of anxiety and Teresa wanted to smack the kid. Didn’t he realize how suspicious he was acting? Teresa knew that she needed to act as though she didn’t have the slightest idea on what was going with Newt.

 

To act as though she had no intentions of giving the second-in-command a piece of her mind later, if they had time away from Thomas and prying eyes.

 

“I’m sure he’s just stressed out.” Teresa suggested with a shrug, shooting Chuck a look of warning. “He’s basically been running things around here since Alby went through the Changing. We all know things haven’t been the same.”

 

Thomas nodded thoughtfully but still didn’t seem convinced. “I think it’s more than that. He’s acting like he doesn’t want to be around me.”

 

Teresa could hardly the stand the badly disguised hurt in Thomas’s voice. She stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. She quickly dropped her hand when a Glader somewhere in the crowd cheered out “Team Teresa!”

 

Thomas’ face flashed with more confusion as he looked around wildly. Teresa grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the crowd, much to the mixed emotions of the Gladers.

 

“This is already getting out of hand.” Teresa mumbled, more to herself than anybody else. Thomas glanced down at her curiously.

 

“What is?”

 

She didn’t answer him. Even if she was technically part of the bet, she still couldn’t break bet rules.

xxx

 Newt kicked the ground with every step he took, glaring at rocks and sticks that got in his way. He so busy staring at his feet that he didn’t even notice Alby until they collided.

 

“Whoa! Watch it sha-” Alby snapped, until meeting Newt’s eyes. His expression softened and he smiled slightly. “You look like klunk.”

 

“Feels a bloody reality show ‘round here.” Newt growled, not entirely sure how he knew what a reality show even was, but he had vague notions of social situations in the world but couldn’t actually envision any faces or specifics.

 

“Yeah?” Alby smirked. “Certainly is, shank.”

 

“Guess you’re Team Teresa then?” Newt scoffed, wanting nothing more than to end the conversation they were currently having. He just wanted to go back to the Homestead and hide up the blankets until it all blew over.

 

“Pretty neutral, actually.” Alby replied, crossing his arms with a shrug. He shot Newt another smirk. “Basically I think Greenbean would be into you but you can better, shank.”

 

Newt shook his head. “What is your issue with him? He saved your life.”

 

“Which is the only reason he’s not spending the rest of his days in the Slammer for what he’s done.” Alby spoke seriously, so seriously that it put Newt on edge. He hadn’t wanted to believe that Thomas had done horrible things, wanted to believe that the Changing had messed with both Ben and Gally but Alby was a different story. Newt trusted Alby more than anybody in this world (that he could remember) and knew the memories must be true if the dark skinned boy was holding it against Thomas.

 

“What did he do?” Newt practically whispered, fear filling his body. Alby simply shook his head, eyes darkening.

 

“I’m not going to tell you anything, slint head.” Alby snapped. “It’s too huge, you’ll never look at Thomas the same way again. I won’t do that to you, he means too much to you.”

 

“You mean more to me.” Newt said, but it sounded weak even to himself. Alby just smiled and shook his head slowly.

 

“Maybe one day I did. Not anymore.”

 

He was walking away before Newt could form a reply.

xxx

 Chuck walked through the Homestead on the way to bed and spotted Thomas laying down, staring up at the sky.

 

“You good?” Chuck asked simply, afraid to give away how he was feeling. He was rigid with guilt, knowing that (without intending to) he had given away huge secret of Thomas’. A secret that Thomas wasn’t even aware that Chuck knew.

 

It wasn’t Thomas’ fault that he talked in his sleep. Not that it was Chuck’s fault, either. It was just an unfortunate situation. Of course, Chuck was completely at fault for mentioning it to Minho and telling Teresa everything.

 

“Hmmm..” Thomas mumbled, his eyes seeming droopy. Ever since the brunet had become a Runner, Chuck had felt that he’d barely had time for his friend.

 

Not that Thomas would be his friend anymore if he knew what Chuck had done.

 

“Tired?” Chuck sat down on his own mat. He fully expected Thomas to mumble another reply and that to be the end of the daily conversation. However, Chuck had a surprise coming.

 

“I think- I think Newt’s mad at me.” Thomas said quietly, not looking away from the sky. “He’s being weird. He brought me dinner then acting as though he wanted nothing to do with me at all.”

 

Chuck said nothing, knowing full well that if he opened his mouth he’d tell Thomas all about the bet. That would simultaneously ruin his friendship with Thomas as well as pissed off every other Glader. Although, Gally should be in klunk for telling Newt and Teresa, but nobody seemed to care about that.

 

“I mean, everybody was being weird today.” Thomas continued, sighing loudly. “Even you. You’re being quieter than usual.”

 

Chuck still said nothing.

 

“But Newt... He’s acting like if he stays around me for more than a couple minutes the world will end.” Thomas sounded sad, more sad than Chuck had ever heard him sound before. It was enough to make tears come to the eyes of the young boy, and Chuck had to turn away so that Thomas wouldn’t see.

 

“Maybe he hates me.”

 

The words hit Chuck hard, and even more than words were the tone in which Thomas said them. He sounded about ready to give up, to just let Newt go, let the idea that Newt didn’t like him win.

 

“That’s not it.” Chuck said confidently. “Newt’s gone through a lot, learned some stuff lately. Give him time.”

 

Thomas said nothing in reply and Chuck had the feeling that he hadn’t gotten through to the newest Runner at all.  

xxx

 Thomas came back early from the Maze the next day, hoping that Newt would be alone when he got there. Luck seemed to be in his favour for once, for Newt stood by himself in front of the Homestead.

 

“Newt! Hey Newt!” Thomas called, running over. Newt blinked, confusion settled on his face before it was quickly taken over by worry.

 

“Why are you back so early? What’s the matter?” Newt took hold of Thomas’ arm and pulled him closer. “Did something happen?”

 

“No, no! Everything’s fine, at least on my end.” Thomas sighed. “I just.. I thought we should talk... About... Stuff?”

 

Newt’s face paled and he stepped away from Thomas again, as though even the little bit of physical contact was too much. “I- uh... What stuff?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe you can tell me what’s been going on with you?” Thomas glanced down at the ground in a moment of self consciousness before looking back up. He knew that if he didn’t keep eye contact with Newt than he was less likely to get an honest answer about anything.

 

“Nothing’s going on, Tommy. Just stressed.” Newt was lying blatantly and they both knew it. Thomas narrowed his eyes and Newt sighed loudly. Newt stared, his eyes burning into Thomas’ skin, making the dark haired boy feel as though he was on fire. Every inch of his body screamed for Newt, while his brain screamed at him not to move. Let Newt come to him, if that’s what he wanted.

 

“I-” Newt started, but couldn’t seem to find the words. There were so many things he wanted to say, he couldn’t string together a single coherent thought.

 

“They made a bet.”

 

“What? Who?”

 

Newt winced. Of all the things he could have said, he went for that? Thomas would probably want nothing to do with him now, he’d really buggered this up.  

 

“The whole Glade is in on it.” Newt shrugged, failing miserably at pulling off nonchalant. “They’re betting on whether you’re trying to sleep with me or Teresa.”

 

“What?” Thomas gasped at him. “I’m not- I’m not trying to sleep with anybody! I haven’t got time for that!”

 

Newt laughed at that, and it felt really good. He’d been so strung out in the last 24 hours that he forgotten what it was like to really feel at ease. To be comfortable in his surroundings.

 

“Yeah, well, I guess it was more theoretical? Like, who you’d rather be sleeping with or some klunk?” Newt smirked, the laughter having left him filled with a warmth he couldn’t explain. After hearing the stories that Gally had told him, Newt had thought that he’d never feel happy again. Yet here he was, less than 15 hours later, and he was laughing. Smiling.

 

All because of Thomas. All of it.

 

“Well...” Thomas’ face reddened as his brow crinkled. “I thought.. I thought that might be obvious.”

 

“Yeah, I knew the whole bet was a load of rubbish.” Newt punched Thomas lightly in the arm and smiling at him, this time genuinely. Thomas smiled back, something a little bit more hidden behind his smile.

 

“Oh yeah?” Thomas raised an eyebrow, the blush on his face still prominent. “And that’s why you’ve been acting so nervous all yesterday? Because you were so confident?”

 

“Slim it, Tommy.”

 

xxx

Chuck wandered around for a while that night, hoping to find Thomas. He’d seen how stressed and worried Newt had looked all day and was concerned that the second-in-command was going to tell the dark haired boy everything about the bet.

 

He nearly tripped over them.

 

Chuck looked down at them in surprise, and smirked. Thomas and Newt were snuggled up against the wall of the Homestead, Thomas’ head was rested on Newts’ chest. Chuck turned and ran, hoping to come across Minho. This was the exact proof he needed.

 

“Think he fell for it?” Thomas whispered to Newt, not opening his eyes. Newt smiled slightly and rolled his hips to pull away.

 

“I think you were pretty convincing, Tommy.” Newt laughed, standing up. “Now we better get out of here before he’s back with a bunch of Gladers.”

 

“We’re going to make him look like a liar.” Thomas pointed out, still laying on the ground. “He’s going to think he’s crazy as klunk.”

 

Newt raised an eyebrow, silently asking what Thomas was getting at.

 

“Wouldn’t want to cause the little guy even more social stress...” Thomas waggled his eyebrows. “We could put on a little bit more of a show. For his sake.”

 

Newt rolled his eyes and leaned back in towards him. He pulled Thomas into his chest and the little brown haired boy cuddled up to him. “You’re a shank.”

 

“You love it..” Thomas whispered, bearing his nose into Newt’s chest. Newt was thankful that Thomas wouldn’t be able to see his blush.

 

xxx

“I think we can agree that you owe me a congratulations.” Gally leaned up against the wall of the Homestead, watching Newt and Thomas stumble off red in the face.

 

“They weren’t doing anything.” Winston pouted, clearly not impressed with Gally’s attitude.

 

“Slim it, Winston.” Zart jumped in, the smile covering his whole face. “Team Newt won and you know it.”

 

Alby and Minho exchanged a glance, holding a mixture of happiness and nervousness. The Gladers would be talking about this one for a very long time.

 

 

 

  



End file.
